1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applet latest version automatically setting system and method for automatically setting the latest version of an applet such as a Java applet, etc. at a request of a client.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An applet program operated on different pieces of software is used in the current computer technology. Especially, a Java applet is expressed in a Java language, incorporated into an HTML file, and executed on a Web server.
Conventionally, the above mentioned Java applet is downloaded by a server when a client invokes a Web page, and is cached and used on the Java virtual machine of the Web browser. Normally, the Java applet is downloaded and used on the main memory of a client, but can be temporarily stored on a disk (hard disk, etc.) of a client, and then transmitted to the main memory for execution.
However, in the conventional system, after transmitting an applet to a client, the applet on the server side can be rewritten as the latest version. In this case, normally, the update of an applet is not notified to the client. Therefore, the client performs a process using an applet of an old version.
In such a case, the already cached and operated applet is updated by the browser using a button, and an applet can be read again. However, the server cannot predict when the version of an applet is updated, thereby performing an inefficient operation. In addition, depending on the setting of a browser, only an applet written to, for example, a disk can be read although a cached applet is re-read without updating the version of the applet.